A. Field
This invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for an electronic voter card, and method for using.
B. Description of the Related Art
Currently, voting is done via paper, with some use of electronic voting machines. As an example, in Ohio there are two main types of voting machines in use: Direct Recording Electronic (DRE) and Optical Scan (OS). Additionally, each county is required to have at least one ADA compliant machine per polling place for voters with disabilities. After registration, a poll worker will hand the voter a paper ballot. The voter may also be given a privacy sleeve. The privacy sleeve will protect the selections from view, and allow the voter to cast the ballot in complete privacy. As a first step in the voting process, the voter will mark his selections on the paper ballot. After the selections are marked, the ballot is returned to the privacy sleeve if one has been provided—and taken to the optical scanner. There, the ballot will be inserted into the feeder.
In the 2012 presidential election, U.S. voters complained about erratic implementation of voter ID laws, while long lines and makeshift polling sites added to confusion in a bitterly contested presidential election. Watchdog groups reported complaints from people turned away from polls because they did not have identification in states like Pennsylvania, where ID was not required. In swing states Virginia and Florida, long lines led to numerous complaints and fears that people would give up without casting a ballot, while large numbers of people in Ohio reported being forced to vote by provisional ballot. The Lawyers' Committee, which helps run an Election Protection hot line that collects reports of problems at the polls, said there were signs outside some voting areas in parts of Pennsylvania falsely telling people they needed an ID. Election Protection had received more than 80,000 calls from people reporting various problems. Many of the calls came from Pennsylvania, New Jersey and New York. In Ohio, many people complained they had been forced to vote by provisional ballot after their names did not appear on voter rolls. Ohio regularly has the highest number of provisional ballots each presidential election, according to the Brennan Center for Justice at New York University's Law School. In 2012, numbers are likely to exceed 200,000 provision ballots. Long lines at polls in many states prompted concerns that some voters would walk away without casting ballots. Lengthy waits to vote were reported in Florida, Virginia, and Ohio, all key swing states, as well as New Jersey and New York.
In his acceptance speech, President Barack Obama, as he spoke in Chicago, thanked everyone who cast a ballot “whether you voted for the first time, or waited in line for a very long time”—then he quickly added, in an evident ad lib, “by the way we have to fix that” referring to the antiquated way of voting.